GodHand
Plot The story starts off with a Lonely Deity, planning divine creation, being presented with a singularity. After creating an explosion of content, the Deity's Jovial (J), Temporal (T) and Moral (M) gauges are shown. An attempt to create a dog results in the dog exploding, and the atoms being drawn towards the singularity. Despite the Deity's best efforts to block the atoms with a wall, a single atom hits and the singularity explodes (In effect causing the big bang). The Deity then creates a new quark called candium. An Earth-like planet is then found by the Deity, he lands on the planet to find out that his presence on the materal plane causes all the microscopic organisms to evolve at a faster pace. The Lonely Deity discovers that he can grant three species the BLESSING OF SENTIENCE, which will greatly alter the course of history. Since no creatures can exist in this prehistoric world, he decides to warp into a point in time when the animals can live. Much to his dismay, he finds that all of the creatures of this world are sentient. However, he can grant three species the blessing of inteligence, which will alter the creatures to reflect his DIVINE NARCISSISM. After granting this gift to all Wild cats, (turning them into furries in the process) he came into contact with his dog. He then syphoned water into a singularity, sucking the dog into it, transforming it into Bhuddog. After yelling at him for ruining his plan, the Lonely Deity gets a headache hastily deciding to grant the gift to bats and octopi. He created Unvampire-like anthro bats then decided that octopi would make horrible creatures. Thinking on his feet, he decides that otters would make a better substitute. Tired from his work, he is about to go to sleep, when he is interrupted by Bhuddog. After apologizing, the two are about to hug when the Lonely Deity's Temporal gauge runs out, trapping him in a TIMELESS DIMENSION. He decides to create a bed and sleeps for a mellenium. Time fast-forwards to an island, where on the ship the Thurrak captain awaits his adopted Otrasis nephew. Species This is a list of the species that exist in the world of godhand *'Thurrak: '''A race of Anthropomorphic surface dwelling wild cats *'Saskreen: A race of Anthropomorphic cave dwelling bats *'Otrasis: '''A race of Anthropomorphic water dwelling otters Characters *'Lonely Deity A Deity who had been planning creation for billions of years. A single atom that hits his singularity causes creation to be asymmetrical and completely comprised of matter, although the Deity relishes the adventure. Is quite lonely. It has been stated by the author that the Lonely Deity will not be the main focus of the story. Currently taking a mellenial rest. *'Bhuddog' The dog that got sucked into a singularity, twice. Has acheived oneness with the universe and was left in charge of the planet while the Lonely Deity slept. *'Unnamed nephew' The currently unnamed Otrasis nephew of the Thurakk captain. Tropes Used *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *Blank Slate (Well, exept for the singularity) Category:Adventures Category:voodooKobra Adventures